


Go!

by spikewil



Series: Myrtle's Bathroom [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Go!

The two seekers looked each other in the eyes before Harry pushed Draco against the wall, kissing him furiously. The Gryffindor seeker pushed his knee between the blonde’s legs and pushed the legs wider. 

With a muttered spell, Draco felt himself turn naked from the waist down; his cock hard and slapping his tummy. The blonde was lifted and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist.

Holding onto Draco’s ass cheeks, Harry slowly lowered Draco onto his cock and slid inside. Letting Draco lean against the wall with his back, he began pushing in and out of the tight, spasming hole.

Draco moaned and fisted his own cock, teasing his slit as he pumped himself in rhythm with Harry’s thrusts. 

The Gryffindor tightened his grip on Draco’s fleshy cheeks before pounding into the blonde’s hole faster and harder. His orgasm came closer and closer and couldn’t be stopped if he wanted to. His semen hit Draco’s inner walls as he reached between their bodies. 

Draco felt that another hand joined his and together they pumped him towards his climax and coated their hands with his come. They stilled as they heard footsteps and Draco quickly lifted him from Harry’s cock. The familiar cleaning spell was muttered and they quickly dressed. 

As they both quickly returned to their dorm, they didn’t hear Myrtle giggle as the next two men entered her bathroom.


End file.
